2014.01.10 - She-Hulk Gets Lucky
Somewhere in the web ways a portal is opening. It is a portal between two dimensions. On one side a horrific dimension where television and movie ratings are the only thing that creates power and control over the mindless, spineless masses that exist on that world. On the other side is Mojoworld, a unique dimension that exists alone in all the various multiverses that any marvel or detective could imagine. Ruled by a malevolent being called Mojo. And it was he who opened that portal. He who made it so. The point of it all? To throw through a constant trouble maker and to get him out of his hair once again. And to do a little dimension scouting as well. Mojo was short sighted though, he always sent this trouble maker to the same dimension, over and over again. Well he had recently changed which dimension, but this was the third time the trouble-maker was being sent there. Some where over Central Park the portal was opening, and may heaven help the person who is there when it's contents were deposited She-Hulk was jogging through central park. The recent cold really didn't affect her too much, so she was dressed in a sports bra and purple shorts. Jamming out loud to her mp3 player "We're up 'till the sun! We're up all night to get some!" She then stopped herself in her tracks, hamming it up in a dance number. Shulkie didn't much care who was around, "We're up all night for good fun! We're up all night to get lucky!" The portal opened above the She-Hulk, silently and in this daylight, even its glow would not draw any attention. What would possibly draw her attention, and the attention of the few others brave enough to face the New York winter was a man shouting, "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" as he fell out of the portal forty feet above the heads of those in the park... heading right for the dancing She-Hulk "Woah holy crap!" She-Hulk's eyes widened as the figure fell from the sky, his screaming gaining her attention. She moved to hold out her arms and catch him, hoping that her arms would be a gentler landing than the pavement. "Oh God please be lucky!" "Ahhhhhh!" the man screamed, as he did his a scar by his left-eye started to glow a bright white light as it filled the area around his eye socket making his entire eye seem to glow. That seemed to make things very lucky as he landed perfectly in She-Hulk's arms, even dipping inwards a bit as he did to make sure his own hollow bones didn't break against the durability of her Hulk-bones. "Oh! I'm not falling anymore? Brilliant! Love it when that happens." He said to no one in particular before he turned his head towards She-Hulk, his eye no longer glowing. He smiled at her and said, "My hero, it seems!" To She-Hulk his very appearance would be the most attractive man she had ever seen in his life, if she didn't know better his teeth actually just glinted in the light like some sort of cheesy movie. She-Hulk let out a breath that turned into a sigh and then probably another sigh. Shulkie needed more oxygen after that, "At your service." She looked up to the skies and thought privately, "Thank you, God. I know, normally I don't think you exist, but apparently you read that one diary entry when I said guys with undercuts are super cute. So. Thanks for paying attention big guy. Oh and everything else yeah that's cool too." She-Hulk then snaps back into focus and smiles, "Oh I should probably put you down now." "Oh no need there," the odd beautiful man said as he literally rolled backwards, shoulders first out of her arms. Landing perfectly on his feet as if he was attached to wire works in a movie or something. He stood up straight and smiled again, "Longshot's the name and...." he hesitated and his brow furrowed a bit, "To be honest not sure what my game is. Got mind wiped recently, all new experiences. Well at least that will be fun." She-Hulk looked about, as if looking for cameras, "This isn't that crap Ashton Kutcher show right? I really didn't think he'd see that tweet. Wait I think that show is long off the air, sorry I only watch cartoons and Star Trek." She slapped herself on the side of her head, "Right! Introductions. I'm She-Hulk. Hope you're okay! My arms aren't particularly cushiony." "I have no idea who Ashton Kutcher is," Longshot said with a frown and a raised eyebrow, "Or what a tweet is. Wait! Yes I do, that's the thing that birds do. Tweet along all day. Didn't know that was something you could read though.' Longshot looked about a bit and then back to She-Hulk, "She-Hulk, eh? Odd name. I'd call you more of a Jen or a Jenna. Fits the look better I think. Pretty short name, for a pretty tall name. I like that. Can I call you Jen or is that being too presumptuous? Is this Earth, Jen?" One thing Longshot seemed to be able to do is talk and talk and talk. tall name = tall lady She-Hulk dropped her jaw, "Wait no /way/ you know my name is Jen! Well Jennifer. Unless you know my actual name, no one ever does. She-Hulk tends to steal the show." She crossed her arms in front of her chest as she looked over the man, "So what do I call you? I doubt I'd guess right." "Longshot. You can call me Longsot," he repeated. He did say his name a bit ago but it could be lost in Longshot's post-mind wipe muttering about, "And yes, I know your name is Jennifer. Jennifer Walters. I sort of like Jenna better but I will go with Jen. And I know that because when you had your arms on me, I read you." He held his fingerless gloved hand up, revealing only three fingers and a thumb, "Psychometric readings, I can pick up the imprint off people and objects. The past, the present, the future. Always a bit vague but good for picking out names." He smiled warmly at Jen again and asked again, "So Jen, is this Earth? Smells like Earth, looks like Earth, but I don't remember there being green people last time I was on Earth." "I kinda like Jenna." WAIT. No she doesn't! But it sounds nice, different. Not that anyone ever called her Jen, unless it was work stuff. Or her dad being mad. Or Bruce. She shook her head to focus, and placed her hands on her hips, "The one and only! And it has green people now, people of all colors. So...are you an alien?" Longshot smiled, finding that out was a good thing. He was used to Earth, Earth can be easy, "Actually not the one and only, there are a lot of them out there. At least I think there is. Hard to remember. Problem with mind wipes and all that. Don't know what you remember and what you are making up to fill in the blanks." Longshot looked back at She-Hulk and said, "I'm sort of an alien. Well yeah, I'm alien from.... someplace. Can't remember. Mind wiped, after all." He held his hand up and sighed, "Sorry for the mile a minute talking, I'm trying to sort it all out." She-Hulk quirked a brow and pulled out her cellphone from her back pocket, "Okay so amnesia. Should I call a hospital? Wait alien...I could call Reed." She stepped forward and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, "Are you alright? You fell out of this vortex..." Longshot smirked, "I'm fine, you see this gorgeous green woman caught me and made sure I wasn't hurt. Which is rather impressive considering I have hollow bones." Then a small linger of a memory hit his mind, "Also doctor's aren't necessary. I'm like really different than humans in a lot of ways. Sometimes a bit too much. Besides I don't have amnesia, my mind was wiped. And I think the person who did it, is pretty good at it. Doubt there's much to restore." She-Hulk looked him over again, his eyes didn't look glazed over. Just that gorgeous shade of blue. How could you describe that blue? Focus Jenna! Jen, "Okay let's just say you are not hurt. What's the next step? Do you have somewhere to go?" She touched the back of her ponytail nervously, "No you probably don't, mind whipped and all. Crap" "Yeah, no where to go. That's for sure. But see that's the real advantage I've got," Longshot said as he smiled that smile of his. As he did his left eye seemed to glow white light and he said, "Not just an alien. I'm a genetically engineered orphan form another dimension! I have magic luck powers!" form=from She-Hulk looked around. Okay, maybe she wasn't in a crappy reality TV show, but maybe without noticing she was in a super weird Sci-fi/romance books. The ones barely anyone reads. She quirked a brow, "I think we have a couple of guests rooms in the Baxter Building. How about you crash there for the weekend until you sort it out? Maybe Reed can help. Or one of them telepath people." "Baxter Building? Reed? Telepaths?" Longshot thought for a second, "Nope none of that rings a bell. Is it good at the Baxter Building?" Then he said, "I don't know about all that, is that where you live? Because I think I like you enough to trust where you live. If you don't live there, I'd rather live with you I think." He smirked at here again and said, "By the way, I have to say you are taking all of this in stride. Congrats on that." She-Hulk gestured towards a direction and began walking. Once Longshot began walking along side her she finally turned off her MP3 player and looked to him, "One of the places I crash, sure. It's safe, hun. My second family, really. They are used to the weird and unusual, like me." A smile spread across her lips, "I'll make sure you're safe. And you are super cute." Her eyes widen, "Sorry! It's been a weird day!" Longshot smiled over to She-Hulk and said, "Don't worry, it's been a weird day for me too. But at least we have each other and all that." He thought for a second, "Never did get that turn of phrase. Of course we have each other. We all have each other, every day." Looking back at She-Hulk he said, "Besides, I may be cute, but you are flat out sexy. Can't help what we are. I always say. Never mind, I never say that. Forget I said that." Category:Log